


Tranquil

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Your head was placed in Castiels lap, the angel talking about something to you, but you couldn't hear him. Your head was filled with different things.





	Tranquil

You were floating. Not literally, of course, but your mind was far away. You felt the gentle caress on your head. The warmth of Castiels body seeping through the layers of clothes separating you. He was talking to you, voice gentle and calm. Your head as placed on his lap, his hands petting your head carefully. You had no idea what he was talking about, though. Your thoughts had wandered off the second he had started to talk. 

You thought about all the good times you spend with Castiel, or with your family. It made you smile. You thought about every joke you heard, whether it was good or bad. You remembered when you first met Castiel. It was so awkward. You'd been sitting at a bar, talking to the barkeeper about your last hunt. Then he sat down beside you, looking lost and confused. It had been adorable, really. Then, he mumbled a cheesy pick-up line, and glared back towards a table in the corner. A glance to it made you realize why he was glaring. Dean and Sam Winchester sat there. The older one of both was laughing loudly, slapping the desk repeatedly. The younger one just smiled, waving you over to them. They introduced you to the literal angel.

You were ripped out of your thoughts when Cas pressed his lips against yours. You smiled, kissing back briefly. He pulled away as you opened your eyes. Cas looked more like an angel now than ever. You didn't know what it was, maybe the sun being directly behind his head, making it look like he had a halo. 

You coughed, pain shooting through your body. The sounds came back. Dean was frantically screaming in the background, but you didn't hear another voice. He was probably on the phone. Cas looked was shaking, rocking the two of you back and forth. You realized your hands were on your stomach, and half a second after that you felt crippling pain. Your hands were wet, but warm. Blood? You looked down, the pain making it difficult. The liquid was red. Blood. You looked back up to Cas, panic now rising. "C-Cas?", you choked out. Tears were falling from his eyes, but his expression was blank. "I-I can't heal you...", he muttered. Then he apologized over and over again. You closed your eyes. You didn't mean to, but couldn't help it. Everything went dull, then silent, and then completely black.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
